


green tea lattes

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Superheroes, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of coffee is strong; Kira wrinkles her nose in disgust. She doesn’t really like coffee. It tastes too bitter. No matter how many sugars she adds, she can never get the drink sweet enough.<br/>“Hi, I was wondering if I could get a green tea latte, please?” Kira asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green tea lattes

Kira puts her things down onto the table and stretches her arms. This morning she decided that she would go to the coffee shop down the road and get some studying done. It’s usually pretty quiet; the only people who go there are college students or middle aged people popping in to buy something to drink.

The scent of coffee is strong; Kira wrinkles her nose in disgust. She doesn’t really like coffee. It tastes too bitter. No matter how many sugars she adds, she can never get the drink sweet enough.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could get a green tea latte, please?” Kira asks.

The lady behind the counter - her name tag reads _Erica_ \- nods and taps some things onto the screen in front of her. “What size would you like?”

“Large, please,” Kira smiles.

“What’s your name?” Erica asks.

“Kira.”

Erica smiles and writes it on the plastic cup. “That’s a nice name, Kira. Do you remember what number your table is?”

Kira looks back at her table and tries to see the number card. “I think it’s number twenty-three.”

“Awesome, I’ll bring it over to you soon,” Erica smiles.

Kira nods and pays for the drink. Once Erica prints her a receipt, Kira goes back to her table and sorts her things out. She decides that she doesn’t need an entire pencil case on the table, and gets a few pens out instead.

She manages to get everything set out the way she wants. Her exercise book and laptop fit on the table and there’s a small spot next left for her drink. The sun bounces off of the table beside her and Kira’s thankful that it isn’t glaring against her laptop screen.

As Kira sets a timer on her phone for twenty minutes, Erica walks out and places the green tea latte down on the table.

“I’m Erica, by the way. You probably read my name badge though,” Erica shrugs.

Kira smiles up at her. “Thank you! You have a pretty nice name too, Erica.”

She looks down at her shoes and blushes. “I’ll let you get back to your studying.”

Before Kira can ask her to stay, Erica’s back behind the counter. She frowns and gets to work on her environmental studies assignment.

Her green tea latte smells _amazing_. Kira groans when she touches the cup and it burns the tips of her fingers. She lets the drink sit for a little while longer as she types word upon word about photosynthesis.

By the time she’s finished, it’s almost four in the afternoon. The green tea latte tasted even better than it smelled (if that’s even possible). Kira folds her arms, leans back, and looks at her empty mug.

There’s a piece of paper underneath the mug; she hadn’t noticed that before. Kira slides the mug across the table and unfolds the paper.

_I think you’re pretty cute. We should catch a movie some time (also you looked busy and I didn’t want to interrupt you) - Erica’_

She sees that Erica’s number is written underneath the message and blushes. Kira puts the piece of paper inside her book and looks up at the counter. Someone else is standing at the coffee machine; Erica’s shift must have ended.

Kira packs up her things and leaves the coffee shop. Once she gets home, she gets changed into her pajamas and gets the piece of paper out of her book.

_ ‘Hey Erica! That green tea latte was so good! - Kira’ _

Erica’s taking a bubble bath when her phone buzzes. She dries her hand and reads the text. When she sees that it’s from Kira, butterflies start flying around her stomach.

_ ‘I’m glad you liked it! How did your studying go? - Erica’ _

_ ‘It went well, I got most of my assignment out of the way. How was your day? - Kira’ _

_ ‘My day was great, I met you ;) - Erica’ _

Erica starts laughing; that’s the cheesiest thing she’s ever sent to anyone.

_ ‘That was so cheesy I’m sorry - Erica’ _

Kira chuckles; Erica is adorable.

_ ‘You’re so cute :’) - Kira’ _

Erica blushes; she doesn't know what to say next.

_ ‘Are you busy on Friday? - Erica’ _

_ ‘I’m not! Did you have something in mind? - Kira’ _

_ ‘Well...there’s a new superhero movie coming out. I saw the Captain America sticker on your laptop - Erica’ _

_ ‘I love superheros! We should totally check it out. What time suits you? - Kira’ _

_ ‘Any time after three, that’s when my shift ends - Erica’ _

_ ‘Great! I’ll see you at the cinema then :) - Kira’ _

_ ‘Can’t wait!! :) - Erica’ _

* * *

Wednesday comes quicker that Kira expects. She’s knows that she shouldn’t be  nervous about their date, but her palms are sweating and she starts to worry.

“Hey!” Erica says from behind her. “Here’s one green tea latte!”

Kira takes the cup from Erica and grins. “You didn’t have to, Erica. Thank you!”

“Aw,” Erica says, waving her hand. “Of course I did.”

Kira smiles at her. “How has your day been?”

“Eh,” Erica shrugs. “Someone dropped their coffee in the store and I had to clean it up.”

Kira frowns. “Should we get our tickets?”

“Sure!” She nods.

They walk to the ticket booth and wait in line for a couple of minutes. Once they’ve gotten their tickets, Erica buys some popcorn and Kira buys some ice-creams. They walk into the room and take a seat.

While the ads are playing, Erica nudges Kira. “Who do you think would win; Jessica Jones or Black Widow?”

Kira’s jaw drops. “I never even thought about that...it could go either way honestly. Jess does have super-strength though.”

Erica nods. “Yes, I agree. I love Nat but Jess has the upper-hand. Nat might be able to outrun her.”

“But Jess can jump,” Kira replies, sipping on her drink.

“I forgot about that, you’re right,” Erica laughs.

Kira looks over and smiles at her. The lights dim in the cinema; the movie is about to start. She reaches over and gently holds Erica’s hand. Erica looks over at her and smiles. Kira feels her cheeks heating up, so she looks up at the movie in an attempt to hide her blush.

* * *

“I had a good night tonight,” Kira grins. “Even if I was crying halfway through the movie.”

Erica chuckles. “I had a good night too.”

She kisses Kira’s cheek. When she pulls away, Erica notices the reflection of the moon in Kira’s eyes. She’s beautiful.

“We should do this more often,” Kira suggests. She clears her throat and tries her best not to embarrass herself.

Erica nods and smiles. “We should.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> erica and kira totally went and saw captain america: civil war.  
> this is a coffee shop AU, stay tuned for 2 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
